


Lessons from His Father

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [64]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dameron Family, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Today, Poe Dameron understands his father a little better than ever before.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Lessons from His Father

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/25/20 prompt: the long syntax of las montañas that lined his village, the rhyme of sol with his soul—

The first half of his life he spent at his parents’ side, and then at his father’s alone. From his father, he learned the paths and trails through Yavin IV’s rugged wilderness, the sound of its animals hooting as they race through the trees, the potent scent of the jungle air, the way to survive against impossible odds.

The second half of his life he spent at war, or training for war. But no matter what, he had a single-minded dedication to the cause. His father taught him about commitment and hard work, and Poe’s eyes were always focused on the fight.

Until Rey.

Shara Bey changed Kes’s life. But Kes had also once told him that he always loved Yavin IV a little differently with Shara Bey by his side.

Poe never knew exactly what he meant by that.

But as he stepped off the ship onto Yavin IV’s rich soil, Rey beside him wearing a familiar ring on her hand, he realized the sun had never shone as brightly, the air never felt so invigorating, the sounds never seemed so lively.

In that moment, with Rey beside him, Poe finally understood what Kes was trying to tell him.


End file.
